Why Does It Hurt?
by Insane Oasis
Summary: Another Ami/Mako fic.. which of corse means yuri.. If you don't like then don't read! review please! Tell me if i should continue!! ^_^*
1. Why?..

Hi all, me again.. it's another Ami/Makoto fic, I hear there are lots of them, but I can't find that many, so if anybody has a few, tell me pwease! * puppy dog eye * ok then for the disclaimer, I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did then I would be deliriously happy! But I don't…. so I'm just me. E- mail me with comments or flames, but just to let you know, I don't burn, I tan. ^_^* Oh yeah, I apoligize if the charecters are OOC. But this is a sorta A/U and that's kinda unavoidible huh?  
  
(Thewhitelancerofantiok@hotmail.com)  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **********(A/N: Hey everyone! Look! It's snowing! _; )  
  
  
  
"Hey Ami! Wait up!" The small, blue haired genius stopped and turned around. She smiled when she saw the person who called to her. "Hi Mako." The taller girl smiled as she caught up to Ami. "Hey yourself. What's the rush anyways. You just blew out of Rei's like you were being chased by a twenty foot youma." Ami smiled. "Well, I do have that math test to study for.." Makoto groaned. "Don't you do anything else then study? I mean you are the smartest out of all of us, and you study more then us put together." Ami giggled. "Well I have to study. I might start to deteriorate in my mathematical skills. I really need to remember how to use the (A/N: Being only in Algebra I myself I did the only thing I could, go to the back of the book and use the confusing names and terminology.-) Pythagorean Theory, and the degree of a polynomial in one variable." Makoto blinked, and sweatdropped. "Righty-o Ami. I was just wondering if you would want to go to the arcade with me, but if you want to study, then I guess I could go al-.." "I'll go with you!" Both girls turned around to see an energetic blonde bouncing (A/N: not really bouncing 0_o) over to them. "Hey Minako." Ami said, and then turned to Makoto. "Sorry Mako, but I do have to go. See ya guys later." Minako stood next to Makoto and waved to the blue haired girl. "Bye Ames!" Makoto also waved bye to the genius before turning to Minako. "So, you wanna go then?" Minako smiled. "Shure, come on." Makoto threw a glance over her shoulder at Ami, before walking off with the hyper blonde.  
  
  
  
Ami sighed as she threw her back-pack on the floor. 'I wish it didn't hurt so much.' She thought to herself, before jumping face first onto the bed. She rolled over and stared at the ceiling. 'Why does being around her affect me so?' She sighed and sat up. "Why does it hurt, to love you?" She stared at her hands, and then buried her face in them, crying. After a while, she wiped her eyes and sniffed. 'God I am so pathetic.' She thought. 'Why don't I just tell her?'  
  
Because you know she isn't that way, and it would ruin the friendship.  
  
A voice hissed in the back of her mind. Ami cringed, and sniffed. 'Of course. That's why I don't tell her. She'd hate me forever.' Ami sighed. "If only she could feel the same way.. but that's impossible. She's always going on about 'her old boyfriend' and how that guy 'looks so much like him.'" She laid back down and stared at the ceiling again. "I wish…"  
  
  
  
Makoto sighed as she watched her blonde friend play the new Sailor V game. Makoto's mind wasn't focused on that though. It was centered on a certain blue haired genius. Tantalizing images of Ami flashed through the brunettes mind, Ami in a swimsuit, Ami in her school uniform, Ami in whip cream….  
  
"Hello! Venus to Mako! Are you in there?" Makoto came out of her state of euphoria to stare at Minako, who had a very annoyed look on her face. "Huh? What? What do you want Mina?" Minako sighed and put her hands on her hips. "You've been out of it for about 10 minutes. What were you thinking of anyways?" Makoto blushed and tried to think of an explanation. "I was just thinking about… this guy! He looked just like-.." "Your old boyfriend. Ok I understand." Minako giggled and Makoto inwardly sighed. The old boyfriend excuse was really getting old. No pun intended. She looked at Minako, and asked, "So what did you want to tell me Mina?" Minako rolled her eyes, "Its time for me to go. My mom wants me to meet this prep guy, and I have to be a dutiful daughter for awhile. I just hope a youma doesn't attack. I don't think I would be able to get away." Makoto nodded, and Minako grabbed her stuff and left the arcade. Makoto sat in the booth for awhile longer before heading home herself. But unlike Minako, she didn't have anyone to go home to.  
  
  
  
Ami sat next to Makoto at the small table in Makoto's living room. Unbeknownst to the others, Ami wasn't really studying. She was watching the tall senshi with her peripheral vision. A trick she used on many occasions in the past, mainly for peeking at her crush. Stifling a smile, Ami watched as Makoto tried to do her math homework, occasionally gnawing on her pencil. "Hey, Ami. Can you help me with this problem. I don't get it." Ami looked up and smiled. "Of course Usagi." She looked at the blonde's paper. "Oh, you almost have the answer, but instead of multiplying the 5 by 2, you have to multiply the 5 by itself, so instead of 10, you'll get 25." Usagi's eyes lit up with understanding. "Oh ok, thanks Ami." Ami smiled and went back to her book. Makoto glanced over at the senshi of ice and inwardly sighed. She wished that just for a second, those lovely blue pools called eyes would focus on her filled with love. Not that the was gonna happen anytime soon, but she could dream, couldn't she? "Hey Mako, do you have any snacks? I'm starving!" Rei rolled her eyes. "You're always hungry Usa. You're gonna get fat if you don't watch it." Minako giggled. "I wish I could do that. Eat all the time and not gain an ounce." Makoto just smiled and got up. "Hold on Usagi, I'll go get the cookies I made." Usagi squealed in delight and Makoto went into the kitchen. Ami smiled to herself, 'I wish she would look at me like she looks at all those guys. Maybe if I looked like her ex-boyfriend she would. I don't even know why she looks for guys like that, I mean didn't her ex hurt her or something?' Ami sighed and buried her nose in her book.  
  
  
  
Mako watched Ami from behind her bangs. The blue haired girl was reading, big surprise there. Makoto let out a small sigh, and looked at the other members of the group. Minako was staring blankly at the wall, Rei was shooting glances at her, and Usagi was chewing on her pencil trying to figure out the problem. Makoto laughed inside her head. Rei was never gonna keep her not so secret crush on Minako under wraps when she does that. Not that Minako was any better. 'I swear, those two better get together soon, or I'm gonna have to bust heads.' Makoto thought and didn't quite stifle a chuckle, and turned back to her work. Ami heard the chuckle and glanced at the tall brunette. She looked at the others, and saw Rei sulking at her book, and Minako looking at the Miko through her bangs. 'Mina's going to get found out sooner or later, and if Rei's not careful, she will be too. But that might be a good thing considering they like each other and such.' Ami had to do a silent giggle, before going back to thinking about Makoto and whip cream.  
  
  
  
"Why is it so hard…to love you?  
  
Why does my heart ache.. when I see you?  
  
Why do I cry at night.. because I can't have you?  
  
Why does it hurt.."  
  
Makoto looked up from the piece of paper she had been reading from. She had found this poem near her table in the living room. It could belong to any one of the girls, because they were all over at Makoto's apartment just 5 minutes earlier. All had left because it was late though. Makoto tried to remember who had sat where, but couldn't seem to remember. "Feh, it's probably Mina's or Rei's, but.." Makoto put the paper down and leaned back into the couch. "I don't remember them ever doing any sort of poetry. It wouldn't make sense for Usagi to right this, 'cause she has Mamoru.. so it might be Ami.. But why would she write this? Unless she likes some guy at school." Makoto frowned. She didn't like this scenario, even though it was the most rational sounding (In her mind of course) "I guess I'll just have to give it back to her then…" She nodded her head, and got up off the couch. She carefully folded the paper up and stuck it in her pocket. She grabbed her coat and headed for the door.  
  
  
  
A knock on the door brought Ami out of her silent reverie. She jumped off the couch and went to the door. Peeking through the peep hole, she saw the object of her desires. "Hi Mako." The small blue haired girl said as she opened the door. She invited the tall brunette in and they sat don on the couch. "Hey Ami. I'm sorry for coming so late, but I found this near my table and I wanted to see if it's yours." Makoto took the piece of paper out of her pocket, unfolded it and handed it to Ami. The blue haired girl took the paper and scanned it. Her face turned red. "Ummm yeah it's mine." Makoto frowned. "It's a lovely poem, Ami. I wonder though, who is it about, if you don't mind me asking." Ami blushed a deeper shade of red. "Oh, nobody really, just somebody. That's all." Makoto frowned again, and Ami looked at her watch. "Oh my. Look at the time." Makoto looked at her own watch and jumped up. "I'm sorry for staying so late Ami. I'll be going now. See ya tomorrow." The green eyed girl let her self out, and when Ami heard the door shut she sighed. "Why does it hurt…" 


	2. How?....

Ok.. this is chappie number two. This is a Yuri... but if you're on chappie two, then I don't think you'll mind. I do not own Sailor Moon, or any songs that I use in this fic... okokokokokok I write my disclaimer before the actual fic, and I'm to lazy to go back up and write it in... so........... whatever.... Right.... Review Pwease!!!!!!! Oh yeah, and if some of the parts are corny...I'm sorry... I really am.  
  
  
(thewhitelancerofantiok@hotmail.com)  
  
  
**************************************************************************************  
(Hey! Look everybody! It's snowi-!!?? Mmph? Mmph mph mmphhh!!!) -_-;  
  
  
As Makoto was walking home, she couldn't help thinking about that poem, and its author. The tall girl groaned, stopped, and looked at her surroundings. She was at the park, the very same park that Ami had mooned her.... Makoto blushed and sat down on the nearest park bench. She put her head in her hands and said out loud, "Why do you make me feel this way? Why does my heart beat fast when I think about you? Why does any mention of your name make me go weak at the knees?" A voice answered from behind her. "Cause your in love silly." Makoto sighed, "Hey Mina." The blonde senshi walked around the bench and sat down next to Makoto. "So Makoto, who's this person that you're so hopelessly in love with and why are you out so late?" Makoto blushed, and said, " I could ask you the same thing Mina." Minako sighed and rolled her eyes. "Ok, I'll make a deal with you. You tell me yours, and I'll tell you mine." Makoto glanced at the blonde and took a deep breath. "Ok, but you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone." Minako giggled. "Alright. Fine. Just tell me already." Makoto stared at the ground and then mumbled, "A genius." Minako laughed. "Ami huh? Well I, am in love with.." Her voice dropped conspicuously, "A miko." Makoto rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I already knew that, and so does everybody but Rei." Minako squeaked. "It's that obvious?" Makoto snorted, "Yeah, and so is the fact that she is totally in love with you." Makoto's eyes widened, and Minako jumped up and let out a small shout. "I knew it! Now... the question is, how do I ask her out?" Makoto smiled. "How 'bout over dinner? You can take her to a nice restaurant and stuff." Minako thought about this, and then turned to the brunette girl and the smile she had on her face widened. "Why don't we do a double date thing? If I ask Rei, then you have to ask Ami." Makoto jumped off the bench. "Nonononononono NO. I don't want to look like a fool, plus, isn't Ami going out with Urawa? (AN:AHHHH I don't know how to spell his fricken name! I hope that's right...) Minako just smiled. "Nah, they parted on friendly terms a while ago. Ami didn't tell you?" Makoto shook her head. "I wasn't told anything. But still, I don't know if Ami even likes me. You have the advantage of slip of the tongue, I don't have anything." Minako sighed. "Fine, after I ask Rei out on a date, all of us senshi will go to a Karaoke Bar. You can sing her something or something. You know be a romantic. (AN: How typical, karaoke and romance. Why do those things always go together?..) Makoto looked out across the park and sighed. "Fine, you win." She looked at her watch and yelped. "Mina, was yesterday a Friday?" Minako blinked, and said, "No yesterday was a Thursday, today is Friday." She looked at her watch and let out a similar yelp. "Ok then... yesterday was a Friday, and Artemis is going to kill me!" Makoto chuckled at the retreating back of the blonde and said to her self as she walked back to her apartment. "I wish...."  
  
  
Ami groaned as the bright sunlight hit her face. She rolled over onto her side, and tried to avoid the light. Not only did it wake her up, but the stupid thing even had the audacity to interrupt one of her most alluring dreams of a certain green-eyed senshi, strawberries, and whip cream. "Damn sun, go away. I don't want to get up yet." She rolled over again, shrieked and sat up when she was hit with something wet and cold. "Come on Ami. Time to get up." The blue haired woman, opened her eyes and blinked, and then blinked again. She blinked several more times for good measure and then sighed. "What are you guys doing here? It's not time to get up yet." The blonde senshi smiled, "Aucontraire, (An: s. p?) its almost noon, even Usagi is up." Ami groaned and flopped back down onto her bed. "What are you guys even doing here? There's nothing going on today, and there hasn't been an attack in days." The other invader of Ami's quite day, smiled and said in a soft voice one was not accustomed to hear, "We need you to do something for us Ami." She was lightly hit on the arm be Minako, and rolled her eyes. "Ok, it's not for us, it's for your own good." She was hit slightly harder, and she yelped. Minako rolled her eyes. "What the miko was trying to say is, we need a favor from you. It's nothing big, but it's a favor none the less." Ami sighed, "If I agree to this favor, then will you leave me alone on future weekends. At least until I wake up on my own?" Both girls nodded and Ami sighed. "Fine, ask away." The blonde exchanged smiles with the dark haired girl, and they turned to Ami, almost as one. Ami sighed, and almost inaudibly said, "Will I ever tell you?"   
  
  
"Hey Mako! Wait up! I need to talk to you!" Makoto stopped and turned around. "Mina, it's almost 7. I'm tired and I want to sleep. What do you want?" The blonde shook of the icy tone and smiled one of her bright smiles. "I got Ami to go to the karaoke bar. Now all you have to do is find a song to sing to her, and your set!" Makoto sighed gloomily, "Yeah, I'm set until she laughs in my face and then never speaks to me again." Minako sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Look Mako, your never gonna get anywhere if you don't try. And besides, I don't think-.." "Well that's obvious, love." Minako squeaked and turned around. Makoto just laughed. "I see you finally got together, the rest of us were about to go insane." Minako and Rei exchanged glances and then looked at Makoto. "You no better then us Mako. When people are in love they miss the obvious." Rei said as she reached out for Minako's hand. Their hands met and Makoto sighed. "Ok guys, thanks for telling me. I have to go now, but I'll find a song and I'll get back to you. Bye." The blonde and the raven haired girl sighed simultaneously. "I think we made her sad." Minako said as she looked at her girlfriend. Rei just stared at the retreating back of their love-struck friend. The two girls didn't hear her, but as Makoto walked away, she said, "I hope..."  
  
  
"I don't want to!"   
"Come on, Ami! It's not so bad. Just put it on! Its not gonna bite you or anything."  
"I know, but it's too loose. It'll fall off and I'll look stupid!"  
"Can a genius even look stupid"  
"Usagi..."  
"Would you do it for Mako?"  
"......"  
"What would you do if I told you she always wondered what you looked like in clothes like this, and that she hoped you would wear it tonight?"  
"She didn't really say that.. Did she?"  
"What if she did?"  
"Fine, but can I have a belt?"  
"Yes you can have a belt, Ami. Now come on. It's almost time to go."  
"Will I tell her?"  
"What?"  
"Nothing. Lets go."   
  
  
Makoto peeked at Ami from under her baseball cap. The small girl had actually worn the outfit that the girls picked out for her. Usagi told her just exactly HOW they got the genius to wear loose pants and a baggy tee, so Makoto had to assure Ami that she looked just splendid in her outfit. Luckily the blue haired girl believed her. So now all that was left was to get on stage and express her love for the beautiful senshi of ice and water. Easy right? Wrong. Makoto had enough butterflies in her stomach for the local children's population to go on a butterfly hunt and catch more then ten each. In layman's terms, she was nervous. "You'll do fine Mako. We know you have a good singing voice, and the song you picked is a good one. Now all you have to do is go up and sing it." Makoto rolled her eyes. "That's easy for you to say Mina. Your whole happiness isn't riding on a song. On second thought, why am I even doing this? Why don't I just go ask her?'" Minako sighed, "Because that is sooo unromantic." Makoto snorted, "That's what you did with Rei, right?" Minako stuck her tongue out and Makoto snorted. "Actually, she just came over to my house and kissed me. Not many words were spoken, but there was much screaming, if I recall correctly." Minako's eyes grew wide and Makoto roared with laughter. "Rei! That was uncalled for. Your not supposed to say stuff like that. It's private!" Minako huffed, and turned away from the violet eyed girl. Rei smiled and turned to Makoto, who was bent over from laughing so hard. "Look, Mako. Just take a deep breath. Every thing is going to be alright. Trust me." Makoto looked over at the star of her dreams, who was presently talking to the two blondes, and sighed. "Fine, but Rei?" "What Mako?" "No more about the personal stuff please." Rei's laughter was her only response.  
  
  
**************************************************************************************  
Ok people, I still haven't thought of a song, so any help would be nice. Write to me and tell me what you think. I'll try to update as soon as I can, which may be a while. Please Review! 


End file.
